Mengejar Cinta Ahjumma
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Insiden di pagi hari yang tidak terduga membawa seorang Jung Taekwoon bertemu dengan namja manis yang merubah hidupnya. Hanya saja... Bagaimana jika namja itu ternyata sudah mempunyai seorang anak padahal wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda? Bisakah Taekwoon mendapatkan namja itu? LEON/NEO. RAVI. JAEHWAN. HONGBIN. VIXX FF DLDR! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: kekasih hakyeon/? you can call me jtw-**

 **Pairing: LeoN/Neo with other VIXX member**

 **Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung sitkon/?)**

 **Genre: teuing tah, koplak jigana mah(?)**

 **a/n: ini hanya ke-koplak-an saya semata. bashing saya gaplok. hahaha. terinspirasi dari drama "angry mom". ingat ini BL. juga OOC.. typo . lol**.

 **(Saya hanya bantu posting seperti biasa ya. Jd jgn kira saya ini plagiat. Okeh?!)**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 1: pertemuan tak terduga, kesan pertama

.

.

.

"Naega wae ireohkaaa~"

BRUKKK

Seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke setir mobil sambil melantunkan lagu dari radio di mobilnya seketika membulatkan matanya saat mendengar sesuatu yang cukup keeras menghantam bagian belakang mobil pick upnya. Dengan cepat ia mematikan radio kemudian turun dari mobilnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ia melongo.

Bamper mobilnya penyok.

Ya, hanya penyok dan tidak terlalu parah.

Tapi, masalahnya...

Mobilnya baru selesai ia service kemarin... dan sekarang?

Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya guna mengetahui sang pelaku yang menyebabkan mobilnya penyok.

Dapat ia lihat bahwa seorang namja murid SMA dengan perawakan tinggi tengah membuka helmnya.

"Yyaakk! Bocah! Apa kau tak punya mata eoh?! Apa kau tak tau peraturan lalu lintas? Ugal-ugalan dijalan, kebut-kebutan. Kau pikir berapa usiamu, huh?! Aku sendiri tak yakin kau sudah punya sim. Beraninya kau berkendara seenaknya. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku hah?!"

Namja cantik itu mengomel sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan yang diomeli?

Hanya tertegun memegang helmnya sambil memandangi sosok yang tengah berteriak melengking dihadapannya, menatapnya tanpa kedip, dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

 _'Cantik._ _._ _. manis... menggemaskan. Mengapa tuhan baik sekali menurunkan malaikat di pagi hari seperti ini?'_

Masih dengan posisi yang sama dimana namja SMA itu masih 'terpesona' pada dirinya tanpa ia sadari, namja cantik itu menghampiri sang pelaku kepenyokan mobilnya dan berdiri dihadapannya.

PLETAK.

"aduhhh~" pemuda itu meringis kala tersadar kepalanya telah digeplak dengan ponsel tanpa rasa ber-ke-pri-kepala-an oleh namja cantik didepannya yang kini tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Aish sakit bodoh! Tak perlu berteriak..." Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan, ia bersuara juga akhirnya, membuat namja cantik yang tadi memarahinya semakin melotot.

"Yak bocah kurang ajar! Benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun! Kau pikir berapa usiaku sampai bilang aku bodoh hah?!"

"Aish sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli. Paling juga kau seumuran dengan adikku yang sudah sampai duluan disekolah."

"Bocah sialan! Kau-"

"Aish, sudah! Berikan ponselmu sekarang, aku akan menuliskan nomor ponselku dan mengganti kerugiannya nanti."

Namja cantik itu mendelik.

"Bagaimana bisa aku-"

"Cerewet. Cepat berikan."

Namja SMA itu merebut paksa ponsel sang namja cantik yang kini kembali melongo dengan kelakuan bocah pelajar dihadapannya ini.

"Nanti sms saja, itu nomorku. Aku sedang sangat buru-buru sekarang, ada ujian dan hampir terlambat. Percaya saja aku bukan orang yang suka menghindari tanggung jawab. Sampai jumpa, manis." namja SMA itu segera memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya lagi setelah menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik namja cantik itu, melambaikan tangannya kemudian melajukan motornya cepat meninggalkan area itu.

Dua detik cukup bagi namja itu untuk melongo sambil menatap kepergian bocah kurang ajar itu. Hingga ia sadar dan kembali berteriak.

"Bocah sialaaaaaaaannn aaaaargh ottokkeeee aish jinjja, michigeutda!"

Hatinya mencelos saat menyadari sang bocah telah hilang dari pandangan. Dia menatap ponselnya nelangsa. Matanya kembali melotot melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar lonselnya.

"Leo tampan, katanya? Aish, bagiku ia hanya seperti marmut bodoh!"

Kembali ia mengomel panjang sambil mengganti nama kontak bocah tadi dengan nama 'Marmut bodoh', kemudian masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah bel istirahat dan namja ber-nametag "Jung Leo" itu masih melamun dikursinya, membuat seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya jengah hingga menepuk kedua bahunya keras karena merasa panggilannya sejak tadi tak mendapat sahutan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yak, Kim Ravi!"

Namja yang dipanggil Ravi oleh Leo itu meringis kala pantatnya menghantam lantai kelas dengan mulus akibat tendangan seorang Jung Leo. Well, dia seorang kapten tim sepak bola sekolah maka tendangannya pastilah sangat hebat. Apalagi sudah tak asing jika Ravi mendapat tendangan seperti tadi, mengingat sikapnya yang tengil dan kurang ajar pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aish bisa tidak hyung, sekaliiiii saja kau tidak menendangku. Jika tidak menendang, pasti menggeplak. Aku tahu aku ini menggemaskan. tapi tidak begitu juga caramu mengungkapkan rasa gemasmu padaku..." gerutu namja bernama Kim Ravi itu.

Leo memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya yang kini kembali mendudukan dirinya dikursi. Leo kembali melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yg ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia harus memikirkannya. Pasalnya, sejak sampai disekolah ia tiba-tiba memikirkan hal itu, bahkan saat ujian pun ia tak bisa konsentrasi saat mengerjakan soal. Untung saja otaknya termasuk pintar jadi yah... tidak perlu konsentrasi penuh pun ia bisa menjawab semua soal itu.

Ehh kok jadi narsis begini, sih? Ia kan sedang melamun?

Oke kembali pada keadaan tadi.

Leo kembali melamun, memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi saat ia tak sengaja menabrak sebuah mobil pick up hingga bampernya penyok. Kemudian sang pengemudi cantik keluar dan meneriakinya...

Astaga.

Apa tadi ia bilang? Cantik, ya?

Ia nyengir sendiri, membuat Ravi yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan. Pasalnya, ia sangat tahu kepribadian sahabatnya itu. ia jarang sekali berbicara, apalagi tersenyum. Dan yang barusan itu?

Ia melihat sahabat pendiamnya itu tersenyum, ah tidak tidak. Bukan hanya sekedar senyum, melainkan MENYENGIR!

Ravi gelagapan. Ditepuknya kembali bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung! Leo hyung..."

"Hmm?"

Leo menoleh masih dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, membuat Ravi hampir terjengkang dari duduknya.

"Demi Tuhan, hyung. Apa kau kesambet? Apa kau kesurupan? Atau... dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat? Astaga aku merasa langit akan runtuh."

PLAK

"Yaakk sakit hyung!" Ravi mengusap kepalanya yang digetok kasar oleh Leo.

"Jaga kata-katamu, Ravi-ah. Sembarangan saja."

"Ya habis kelakuanmu hari ini aneh sekali hyung! Ini keajaiban dunia! Kau tersenyum hyung, lebar sekali. Apa kau tadi salah makan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Leo malah mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, membuka satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

'YYAAAAKKKK BOCAH KURANG AJAR! JIKA KAU MEMANG ORANG YANG TIDAK SUKA MENGHINDAR DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB, DATANGLAH KE KEDAI TTEOKBOKKI "CHACHACHA" USAI KAU PULANG SEKOLAH. JIKA TIDAK, HABISLAH DIRIMU. ARRASSEO?!'

Leo kembali menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar, kemudian mengetikkan sebuah balasan berisi dua kata,

'Baiklah, cantik.'

Sent.

Leo tersenyum puas, memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Wajahnya masih terseyum meski tidak selebar tadi. Tidak tau saja orang yang menerima pesan darinya di sebrang sana tengah memakinya habis-habisan.

"Ayo ke kantin, larva jelek. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Kemudian berjalan mendahului Ravi yang masih takjub pada sikap ajaib sahabatnya itu.

"Woah demi Tuhan hyung, sepertinya kau sakit."

Leo tak menggubris kata-kata Ravi dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, berjalan mendahului Ravi yang berada dibelakangnya tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eommaaaaa~ yahh eomma mana?"

Terdengar suara melengking yang khas memasuki dapur kedai itu. Seorang ahjumma tersenyum kepada namja berhidung mancung itu saat menyadari anak bosnya telah pulang dari sekolah.

"Hakyeon-ssi anakmu sudah pulang~" Ahjumma itu sedikit bereteriak membuat suara-suara langkah kaki tergesa terdengar menghampiri mereka.

Nampak seorang namja cantik yang terlihat masih muda tersenyum cerah melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sudah pulang kemudian memeluknya penuh sayang.

"Jaehwannie sudah pulang eoh? Lapar hm? Eomma sudah masakkan sesuatu untukmu."

Namja berhidung mancung yang dipanggil Jaehwannie atau yang bernama lengkap Cha Jaehwan itu nyengir. Eommanya memang terbaik, selalu tahu keadaannya. Dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cepat naik dan makanlah, habis itu ganti bajumu dan istirahatlah. Hari ini tidak perlu membantu eomma."

Hakyeon mengelus kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang. Jaehwan mencubit pipi eommanya gemas karena tingkah sang eomma yang begitu berlebihan memanjakan dirinya.

"Baik, baik eommaku sayang~ aku tidak akan dikedai tapi hari ini aku ijin keluar ya? Aku harus membeli buku untuk tugas essaiku..." Jaehwan mengeluarkan jurus imut andalanya yang selalu berhasil membuat ibunya mencubit gemas hidung mancungnya.

"Arra, arra. Jika kau butuh uangnya bilang pada eomma. Oke?"

Jaehwan mengangguk kemudian naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya.

Yahh, kedai Hakyeon memang menempel dengan rumahnya, maka tak heran jika ia ataupun Jaehwan bisa menuju lantai atas lewat kedainya.

"Hyuuuung~ Hakyeon hyuung~" Seorang berjalan tergesa menghampiri Hakyeon sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Hongbin-ah?"

"Itu, ada seorang anak SMA mencarimu. Katanya kau yang menyuruhnya kesini."

Hakyeon termenung sesaat, kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"Ah, ya. Biar kutemui"

Hakyeon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur meninggalkan Hongbin dan ahjumma itu yang kini saling pandang, kemudian sama-sama mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sang ahjumma yang memasak tteokbokki -biasanya bersama Hakyeon- dan Hongbin yang kembali ke meja kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon melihat bocah yang tadi menabrak mobilnya tengah duduk menatap keluar jendela. Dengan langkah pasti dihampirinya anak itu, kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau memang membuktikan ucapanmu, bocah."

Namja itu -Leo- menoleh ke asal suara, kemudian tersenyum.

Ahh jika Ravi berada disini sekarang, dia yakin akan terkena asma dadakan melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Aku bukan orang yang hanya suka berbicara saja..."

Hakyeon mencibir. 'Tukang bual,' batinnya.

"Namaku Leo, Jung Leo." ia mengulurkan tangannya, namun Hakyeon malah melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu. Sekarang mana uang ganti rugi mobilku?"

Leo meringis merasa perkenalannya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Apa kau kerja part time disini? Tempatnya lumayan juga, aku merasa nyaman."

Leo kembali mencoba berbasa-basi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memekik karena namja cantik dihadapannya ini malah menginjak kakinya.

"Cepat berikan uangnya, waktuku tidak banyak." Dan jawaban Hakyeon membuat Leo menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Ck, dasar tidak sabaran. Atau mata duitan, eoh?" Leo menggerutu namun dirinya merogoh saku jaketnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Hakyeon.

"Apa segitu cukup?"

Hakyeon meraih amplop tersebut dan melongok isinya, kemudian mengambil sebagian uang dari dalam amplop.

"Ini kebanyakan. Kau harus hemat terhadap uang, bocah tengil." Omelnya, kemudian memberikan kembali amplop tersebut kepada namja dihadapannya. Leo melongo, sementara Hakyeon mengantongi uang pemberian Leo lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau pulang ya, bocah tengil. Ini sudah sore nanti orang tuamu mencarimu."

Leo tertegun mendengar ucapan Hakyeon.

"Yaakk! Kenapa bengong? Aish..."

Dan sekarang Leo pasrah-pasrah saja di seret oleh Hakyeon keluar kedainya sampai parkiran. Dirinya benar-benar tak kuasa melawan apapun yang dikatakan namja cantik itu, seolah tersihir akan namja yang bahkan ia sendiri belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Ingat ya, cepat pulang ke rumah dan jangan kebut-kebutan. Jangan membuat masalah dijalan. Arrasseo?! Dasar bocah..."

Hakyeon melenggang pergi kembali masuk ke kedainya sementara Leo masih melongo ditempatnya menatap punggunG Hakyeon, seperti orang bodoh. Oh, sungguh jauh sekali dari sikapnya yang biasa cool dan jaga image itu.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dari tingkah bodohnya dan menyadari sesuatu.

"bodoh. Kenapa tidak menanyakan namanya? Aish, yasudahlah. Aku kan punya nomor hpnya. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku menuruti ucapannya saja sekarang." Ia bermonolog kemudian melajukan motornya, meninggalkan kedai itu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara ponselnya yang berdering terus menerus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hell. Ini jam setengah dua pagi saat ia menatap layar ponselnya dan tidur nyenyaknya harus terganggu karena suara ponselnya yang menjerit minta diangkat. Salahkan dirinya yang sering ceroboh bahkan lupa untuk men-silent ponselnya sebelum tidur.

Tanpa melihat siapa nama penelpon ia mengangkatnya sambil bergumam,

"Hmmhhh yeoboseyoohhh~"

Suara serak khas bangun tidur tak bisa ia hindari, bahkan matanya masih terpejam saat ini. Namun suara dari sebrang ponselnya membuatnya melotot seketika kemudian menatap layar ponselnya.

"Yaakkk bocah bodoh! Kenapa kau menel-"

"Ahhh mmanisshh ttolong akuuhh~ mmhh tolongghh bicaralaahh ahh katakannhh apa sajaahh ituuhh bisa membantukuuhh ahh jeballhh~"

"Y-yak bocah! K-kau sedang apa eoh?!"

"Ahh yyahh teriakanmuuhh sungguhh menggodaahh ummhh"

Mata Hakyeon melotot horor.

 _'Tidak mungkin kan dia...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silakan teror saya, ke akun yg mempublish ff ini /smirk/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Ini ff buatan si jtw couple saya/? Saya Cuma membantu publish dengan sedikit edit utk yang kurang sesuai. Jd kl mau lanjut, silahkan teror akun ini dan nanti saya teror balik si JTW muahahahahaha/?**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGGGG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mengejar Cinta Ahjumma**

 **Author: kekasih hakyeon/? You can call me jtw-**

 **Pairing: LeoN/Neo with other VIXX member**

 **Rated: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung sikon/?)**

 **Genre: teuing tah, koplak jiganamah(?)**

 **a/n: ini hanya ke-koplak-an saya semata. Bashing saya gaplok. Hahaha. Terinspirasi dari drama "angry mom". Ingat ini BL. Juga OOC. Typo everywhere. Lol.**

 **(Dan lg, saya hanya bantu post yaaa fufufufu... ini udh di edit,cek typois dsb. tp kl msh ada mohon di maafkan krn mata saya pegel liat laptop wkwkwkwk)**

 **DLDR! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 2: Jika anaknya adalah milikmu, maka ibunya adakah milikku

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa mobil sialaaannn! Aish ottokajji huweeeeee~" Jaehwan mengumpat kesal sambil mencoba membersihkan seragamnya yang basah nan kotor, akibat cipratan mobil yang tadi melaju kencang melewatinya.

Shit.

Kenapa ia sial sekali sih pagi ini? Bahkan sejak ia bangun tidurpun ia sudah mendengar eommanya mengomel tidak jelas sampai eommanya itu tak ada mood untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Jaehwan ketawa miring mengingat kelakuan eommanya itu. Bak anak perawan tengah PMS berat pikirnya.

"Ahh eommaaaa ottokajjiiiiii huhuhu bajunya kot-" Jaehwan seketika menggantungkan perkataannya saat dirasakannya sebuah jaket terpakaikan dibahunya.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, menoleh pada sang pelaku yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya gugup mendapati wajahnya yang berada beberapa centimeter dari wajah namja tampan itu. Pasalnya namja yang memakaikan jaket padanya itu adalah namja teman sekelasnya yang ntah sejak kapan ia sukai.

"Rr..Ravi ah…"

Namja itu, Ravi, melepas pegangannya pada jaket yang ia pakaikan ke Jaehwan, masih dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Pakai saja jaketku. Nanti bilang saja pada sonsaengnim kalau kau sedang sakit."

Jaehwan tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Ravi. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ia bisa mendapat perhatian Ravi seperti ini? Bukankah selama ini hanya ia yang selalu memberi perhatian pada namja itu?

"Gomawo, Ravi ah..."

Ravi hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaehwan membuat sang empunya hanya mampu berkedip tak percaya dan pipinya terasa hangat seketika.

"Kajja, berangkat denganku saja..."

Ravi menarik tangan namja berhidung mancung itu perlahan menuju motornya yang terpakir tak jauh dari sana. Ya, tadi Ravi memang melihat namja itu merutuk sepanjang jalan, dan ia pun berinisiatif untuk berhenti dan menghampiri Jaehwan tanpa namja imut itu sadari.

Jaehwan menurut saja saat Ravi menarik tangannya, bahkan saat Ravi menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motornya ia menurut. Ia masih tak percaya Ravi berbuat hal semanis ini padanya.

Jaehwan memegang pinggiran baju Ravi erat, namun Ravi memindahkan tangannya membuatnya memeluk perut namja itu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Ia merasa seperti bermimpi. Apa benar Ravi melakukan ini? Ia benar-benar masih tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai 15 menit mereka sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Jaehwan turun dari motor Ravi kemudian mengucap terimakasih sambil membungkuk. Wajahnya dihiasi rona-rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya, membuat Ravi yang melihatnya merasa gemas dan menatapnya intens.

"Jaehwan-ah, nanti siang sepulang sekolah, jalan denganku ya. Kutunggu kau disini nanti."

Ravi berjalan meninggalkan Jaehwan yang kini tengah melongo bodoh, menatap punggung sang pujaan hati yang tengah berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah mereka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Huwaaaa eommaaaaa huwaaaaa~"

Jaehwan jingkrak-jingkrak senang, masih di parkiran. Tak peduli pada teman-temannya yang menatap aneh padanya. Ia terus melompat-lompat girang sambil melayangkan tinju ke udara.

"Semangat Jaehwan! Kau pasti akan segera mengakhiri masa jomblomu." Ia menyemangati diri sendiri sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sementara Ravi kini tengah nyengir-nyengir tak jelas. Bahkan suara-suara teriakan yang memanggil-manggil namanya pun sama sekali tak mampir di telinganya. Berjalan dibelokan koridor kelas, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku lalu bersiul-siul senang. Dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan nanti siang dirinya akan berkencan dengan Jaehwan kencan pertama, man.

"Yakkk Ravi hyung!"

Ravi kembali pada dunianya saat seseorang berteriak tepat ditelinganya sambil menepuk kedua pundaknya dengan keras.

"Kau tuli atau bagaimana sih, hyung? Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"Aish Hyuk-ah, mengganggu saja. Ada apasih manggil-manggil?"

Namja yang bernama Hyuk itu menahan rasa gemasnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggetok kepala bodoh sahabat hyungnya itu.

"Itu, kau lihat hyungku tidak?"

Ravi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Leo? Aku belum bertemu dengannya, aku saja baru datang. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?"

Hyuk mengeryit.

"Aneh sekali. Tadi ia berangkat sangat pagi, bahkan matahari pun belum muncul sama sekali. Seharusnya ia sudah berada disekolah sejak tadi kan?"

Ravi manggut-manggut memdengar penuturan adik sahabatnya itu. Ia jadi kepikiran juga, kemana sahabat datarnya itu?

"Ya sudah hyung, jika nanti Leo hyung sudah datang katakan padanya kalau aku mencarinya."

Ravi mengancungkan ibu jarinya dan Hyuk pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Kemana perginya patung datar tempramen itu..."

Ravi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda untuk mencari sahabatnya itu, lupa kalau dirinya tadi tengah bahagia akan berkencan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh~"

Hakyeon membenturkan jidatnya ke meja dengan cukup keras, kedua tangannya mengepal dikedua sisi kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah, kentara sekali ia tengah meredam rasa kesal yang teramat.

Ya.

Hari ini moodnya benar-benar berantakan.

Dimulai dari tidurnya yang terganggu dengan telfon nista dari bocah marmut kurang ajar nan mesum itu, sampai ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja hari ini.

See? Dia banyak melakukan kesalahan pada pelanggan.

Salah memberikan pesanan, memasak sampai gosong, memberi bumbu yang terlalu asin, dan barusan ia hampir saja tak sengaja menyiram salah satu pelanggan -karena kakinya tersandung- jika saja refleks badannya tidak cukup bagus. Dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang tersiram minuman itu.

Shit! Salahkan marmut bodoh itu.

"Bocah marmut bodoh, kurang ajar. Kyaaaaaa" Hakyeon memukul-mukul meja menggunakan kepalan tanganya dengan brutal.

Hongbin datang ke arahnya membawa segelas air putih, menatapnya sedikit ngeri. Ia sangat tahu Hakyeon. Orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu tak pernah merasa sekesal itu selama ini.

"Hyung, ini minumlah dulu."

Hongbin duduk didepan Hakyeon. Hyungnya itu masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya... Hyung ada masalah apa sih? Ada apa dengan anak SMA itu? Bahkan sekarang ia masih duduk disana hyung, belum pergi juga..."

"Mwoya?!"

Hakyeon menegakkan kepalanya dan melotot. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa salahnya sampai bocah itu mengganggu hidupnya.

"Iya hyung, bahkan ia tengah memesan lagi."

Hakyeon meneguk air dihadapannya dan menghela nafas.

"Hahhh~ biarkan saja dia. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

Hakyeon beranjak untuk kembali memasak tteokboki, meninggalkan Hongbin yang masih bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo tengah menyantap pesanan tteokbokkinya yang ke lima dengan sangat lahap sambil memperhatikan Hakyeon yang kini tengah mengelap salah satu meja. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Ia bangga pada namja cantik itu.

Tadi ia sempat bertanya pada sang kasir -Hongbin- siapa namja cantik itu. Dan jawabannya membuat hatinya bergejolak senang.

Namja cantik itu Cha Hakyeon dan dia adalah pemilik kedai tteokbokki ini. Pemilik yang bahkan memasak dan melayani para pelanggan juga.

"Keren," gumam Leo. Kini ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil mengunyah tteokbokki-nya, masih setia mengamati setiap pergerakan Hakyeon.

'Badannya ramping, pinggangnya kecil, kakinya juga. hm buttnya lumayan. Kulitnya cukup seksi. Ahh pantas semalam aku memimpikannya' Leo bermonolog dalam hatinya mengomentari postur tubuh Hakyeon. Hell, mengapa otaknya jadi sepervert ini?

"Sempurna."

Leo menyeruput latte-nya. Ia sadar betul dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Katakanlah cinta pada pandagan pertama atau apalah itu. Namun ia mengakui bahwa otak dan hatinya benar-benar korslet. Ia jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu.

"Leo hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Leo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara husky yang sangat ia hafal memanggil namanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat wajah itu ada dihadapannya.

"Ravi? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Yah hyung, kan aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau-"

"Eommaaaaaa~ aku sudah pulang~"

Lengkingan suara Jaehwan sontak membuat dua namja itu menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Dan salah satu namja yang bermata sipit itu sontak berdiri kaget, berusaha membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Menatap tak percaya pada dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Aigoo anak eomma sedang bahagia, eoh?"

Hakyeon mengusap kepala Jaehwan, disambut dengan anggukan cepat dari anaknya itu.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada eomma. Kajja~" Jaehwan menarik tangan Hakyeon kehadapan Ravi dan juga Leo yang masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini.

Jaehwan dan Hakyeon...

"Eomma ini Ravi, umm orang yang sering kuceritakan pada eomma, hihihi sekarang sudah menjadi pacarku.

Ravi membungkukan badannya sopan dan menyapa Hakyeon dengan semestinya. Hakyeon tersenyum dan menyambut Ravi dengan hangat.

"Tampan Hwannie sayang. Kkk jaga anakku, ne"

Ravi tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ahh dan ini Leo, sahabat Ravi, teman sekelasku juga, eomma."

"Eomma..."

Lutut Leo terasa lemas saat Hakyeon menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah cuek secuek-cueknya.

"Jadi... kau... eommanya Jaehwan?"

Hakyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Jaehwan menatap Leo bingung, sementara Ravi menyikut lengan Leo cukup keras, namun tak mampu mengubah ekspresi Leo yang masih tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Yak hyung, kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini, sih?' Ravi berbisik.

Leo masih belum mau berucap. Batinnya kini tengah bercengkrama sendiri.

'Dia ibunya Jaehwan? Ia sudah punya anak? Dia seorang ahjuma? Jadi, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang ahjumma?'

Leo meringis.

Ia merasa dunia runtuh menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu bergalau, Leo sadar dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada ahju- pada Hakyeon, ibu dari kekasih sahabatnya.

Katakanlah ia gila, tidak waras, atau otaknya geser.

Heol.

Dia kini berusia 18 tahun, ingin memacari seorang ahjumma yang anaknya berusia sama dengannya. Apa kabar dengan umur Hakyeon? Leo selalu menghitung menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya kala ia ingin mencari pembenaran untuk kasusnya yang naksir pada ahjumma-ahjumma.

Sempat ia mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Hakyeon, namun ia tak bisa. Ia merasa selalu ingin pergi ke kedai itu demi melihat Hakyeon yang tak jarang mengusirnya karena merasa Leo sangat mengganggunya. Ia mencoba untuk menghapus bayangan Hakyeon dari ingatannya namun tak ada hasilnya. Bahkan ia malah semakin sering memimpikan Hakyeon dalam tidurnya. Dan yah, ia memutuskan untuk berjuang.

Tak peduli Hakyeon itu sudah punya anak dan usia mereka terpaut sangat jauh. Dengan semangat yang menggebu bahwa ia bisa meperjuangkan cintanya, tanpa pantang menyerah ia terus berusaha melakukan pendekatan pada namja ahjumma beranak satu itu. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Hakyeon mulai menyambutnya dengan baik dan interaksi keduanya menunjukkan sebuah kemajuan.

"Ini, sudah kubuatkan pesanan kesukaanmu seperti biasa."

Hakyeon tersenyum setelah meletakkan pesanan Leo dihadapan namja sipit itu, kemudian beranjak menghampiri Jaehwan di meja lain, membantu anaknya membereskan meja.

Ini adalah kesekian puluh -atau ratus- kalinya Leo main ke kedai Hakyeon bersama Ravi. Alasannya, sih hanya ingin menemani Ravi untuk menemui pacarnya. Padahal itu modus belaka agar ia bisa melakukan pendekatan yang lebih kepada Hakyeon.

Dan ini hari libur. Hyuk -adik Leo- memaksa ikut padanya. Dengan berat hati ia membawa adik kesayangannya itu, yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Hongbin di meja kasir. Ia melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari tatapan adiknya kepada Hongbin. Eoh? Rupanya bukan hanya ia dan Ravi yang modus disini.

Sementara dirinya dan Ravi, sama-sama menatap ke satu arah, -Hakyeon dan Jaehwan- yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Hyung, rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang jika sudah berada disini."

"Ravi ah, aku tidak mengerti cinta."

Ravi menolehkan kepalanya kepada Leo. Ia terkejut dan mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya itu. Tatapannya berubah horor.

"H-hyung... kau... tidak sedang naksir eommanya Jaehwannie, kan?' Leo menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan Ravi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang membuatnya merasa gila setiap harinya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon berdiri gelisah di trotoar. Ia mengusap-usap bajunya yang mulai terkena rintik-rintik hujan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri disana namun tak ada juga taxi yang lewat.

"Aisshh, otte... hujannya semakin deras..."

TINN!

Hakyeon menoleh mendengar suara klakson ditujukan kepadanya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang ia kenal menghentikan motornya dihadapanya.

"Naiklah. Hujannya semakin deras, biar kuantar kau pulang."

Namja itu -Leo- berkata tanpa melepas helmnya. Hakyeon menimang-nimang, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan naik ke motor Leo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat usai mencharge ponselnya. Baru saja ia mendapat sms dari Jaehwan kalau dia sedang berada dirumah Ravi dan tak bisa pulang karena hujan. Well, jadi dia tidak terlalu khawatir tentang anaknya karena ia pikir anaknya berada di tempat yang aman. Hm aman ya...

Hakyeon berjalan menghampiri Leo yang sedang duduk diranjang Hakyeon seraya mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk. Hakyeon memberikan satu cangkir kepada Leo disambut senyuman maut namja muda itu. Hakyeon seketika merasa gugup.

Berdua dalam ruangan pribadinya, berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat membuatnya dapat melihat wajah Leo yang sangat-sangat tampan ditambah rambutnya yang masih agak basah itu. Hakyeon menyeruput coklat hangat ditangannya guna mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. Ugh, apa efek kesendiriannya yang sudah lama membuatnya seperti ini?

Ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa pernah menyadari tatapan memangsa dari pemilik mata sipit nan tajam yang kini ikut menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

Leo menaruh cangkirnya di atas nakas, mengambil milik Hakyeon juga dan melakukan hal yang sama, membuat Hakyeon melotot dan protes, namun Leo tak mendengarnya. Ia malah meraih kedua tangan Hakyeon dan mendekati namja manis itu, menyudutkannya sampai akhirnya namja manis itu kini berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"L-leo-ya a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hakyeon merasa sedikit takut melihat Leo yang menatapnya intens.

Leo semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah namja manis itu hingga akhirnya Hakyeon bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Sontak ia membulatkan matanya.

Itu bibir Leo yang kini tengah menari-nari di permukaan bibirnya.

"Leo yahh apa yang hmmpphh"

Alih-alih bisa menjauhkan tubuh Leo darinya, Leo malah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, membuatnya refleks melenguh pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia tak bisa melawan Leo yang ternyata tenaganya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Ngghhhh sshhh ouuhh~"

Desahan yang lolos dari mulut Hakyeon terdengar seksi dan menggoda ditelinga Leo, membuatnya semakin bergairah dan menciptakan lebih banyak jejak kemerahan di leher Hakyeon. Tangannya bergerak aktif menggerayangi lekuk tubuh namja manis itu, membuat sang empunya menggeliat resah dibawah tindihannya.

Dan kini kedua tangan nakal Leo tengah meremas-remas pantat bulat Hakyeon. Sesuai ekspektasinya, bokong Hakyeon memang empuk dan kenyal.

JLEB

"Ahh~"

Leo mendesah lega saat miliknya masuk sempurna ke rektum Hakyeon. Tiga kata diotaknya saat ia bisa memasuki daerah itu.

Hangat. Ketat. Nikmat.

"Sshhh akhh ahhh Leo yaahh ahhh"

Suara desahan Hakyein terdengar bersahutan dengan gerakan Leo yang menggempur/? lubangnya dengan semangat yang tiada tandingannya. Bahkan ranjang Hakyeon kini berderit menunjukkan betapa liarnya seorang Jung Leo yang masih duduk dikelas dua SMA itu.

"Gyaaahhh~ ahhh L-Leooohhhhhhh~"

Hakyeon memjamkan matanya saat dirinya mencapai puncaknya. Nafasnya terengah dengan bibir merah bengkak yang terbuka, membuat seorang Jung Leo kembali merasa hasratnya semakin terbakar.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Hakyeon membuat namja itu membuka matanya dan menatap Leo.

"Ahju- aniya, Hakyeon-ah. Aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Aku… mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli aku dianggap gila atau apa. Tapi ijinkan aku, agar bisa menjadi pendampingmu nanti dan menjadi pengganti ayah Jaehwan."

Hakyeon terperangah mendengar penuturan Leo yang seperti tengah melamar itu. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda SMA yang telah menyetubuhinya barusan. Dilihatnya kini Leo tengah menciumi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu.

"Le-Leo ya... kau...apa ka- hmmphh"

Leo kembali melumat bibir Hakyeon dan menciumnya penuh perasaan, hingga berubah menjadi ciuman panas dengan Hakyeon yang kini membalas ciuman ganas Leo.

"Gyaahh Leo yaahh ahh thereehhh~"

Leo kembali mengerjai tubuh Hakyeon yang berada dibawah kendalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan berakhirlah cerita sampai disini. protes saya kecup.

pakai pot kembang.

karena kalau dikecup saya, silakan berhadapan dengan pemilik akun ffn ini.

efek dengerin suara Hakyeon di lagu Maze.

'uuhh uhhh beybeh, uhh uuhh uhhh beybeh.'

itu bikin saya grrrrrrr asdfghjkl sekali makanya endingnya begitu.

ini end yha. end.

lo. gue end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan untuk review:

Well saya gabakal balas satu-satu, saya rangkum aja jadi satu/? *hetdah ribet amat*

Hahaha sudah kuduga saya bakal diteror dengan pernyataan "ujungnya ambigu", "itu lagi ngapain si Leo. Apa si leo lagi fapfap. apa si Leo lagi mimpi basah.", dan apalah itu selebihnya.

Hm si Leo itu… *titik-titik sampai Zimbabwe* semoga chapter ini memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk anda sekalian.

Dan untuk yang tanya kenapa anaknya ga Hyukkie saja, hm sudah terlalu mainstream dan lagi saya sudah merencanakan sesuatu kenapa Jaehwan yang jadi anaknya Hakyeon. yaitu, jika anda faham maksud saya, jawabannya ada di chapter ini juga./smirk/

Buat Eunseob nuna, hetdah dikata mesum saya… tak sadarkah nun lebih mesum siapa antara diriku dan dirimu/? /nyeringai/

Dan buat Sulli nuna, iyha ngakak aja iyha silakan nun asal jangan sampe salto aja ngakaknya huahaha *apasih* mwoya dengan "mencurahkan isi hati" ne? hm jangan tendang saya lagi nun, salah apa diriku sampai nuna demen betul tendang saya /meluk hakyeon/ hetdah lagi-lagi dikata mesum. Saya tidak mesum ne, hanya otaknya sedikit menjurus saja… /kalem/

Buat yang bilang cerita ini mirip dengan cerita Eunseob nuna atau author lain, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada yang bersangkutan tetapi sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengjiplak atau meniru cerita anda-nim(?) ide ini muncul begitu saja saat setelah menonton ulang drama angry mom. sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika merasa tidak nyaman atau terganggu. saya benar-benar tidak meniru ne./bow/

Terimakasih bagi readers yg sudah mau membaca cerita tidak jelas ini bahkan minta lanjut. Oke ini saya sudah lanjut bahkan mungkin saya akan lanjutkan sampai beberapa ronde sampai takuat lagi/? *heol*

Dan untuk pemilik akun FFn ini, kekasih saya tercintah, terimkasih sudah mau mempublish cerita cinta gilaku padamu oohh huooo~ /nyanyi/ *ohok* dan juga...…..*selebihnya saya cuapkan di kkt*

saya gatau mau nerusin lagi cerita ini atau ngga yang jelas saya sudah akhiri semuanya(?)

Okelah saya sudah lumayan banyak bercuap, berapa kata itu tadi? Saya bakal balik jadi kalem dan hemat bicara lagi huahaha, seeya.


End file.
